HisMaid! Handy
by KingRaptor141
Summary: Meyrin was tasked to do some cleaning in the masters bedroom, but some schedules were a little mixed... Rated M, One shot, lemon, CielxMeyrin


_Thought I'd shake things up a bit here. This short one shot been nagging at me for some time, and I decided to finally put the pencil to the paper (or the fingers to the keys, I suppose). I don't think they are at all OTP but bear with me :D. This takes place at no particular time. I don't own Black Butler or any named characters; all rights belong to their owners._

Between his fencing lessons and lunch, Ciel took a bit of a break. He exhaled heavily and lay flat on his unkempt bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Finally, some alone time…" Ciel sighed; an early morning appointment disturbed his slumber earlier than normal. Scooting himself further up the bed, he propped himself up on a pillow and stared blankly into his room, his legs slightly sore from fencing. "Well it's a lot better than dancing anyways, had that rubbish." Despite his ill repute towards the activity, his mind fluttered to his last ball, a plethora of beautiful woman in his midst, the seductive scents of extravagant perfumes and lengthy legs of the upper class. Despite his short height, the low cut dresses gave the boy more than enough of a view for a few nights fantasies, before he knew it, his hand had already found its way to his trousers. Stopping he looked towards the door shut tight and he shrugged his shoulders, his pants unzipping and sliding down to his knees.

Massaging the head of his semi-erect penis, he began to ruminate about the generous bosom flowing from the dresses of older woman, the sweet faces that complimented them so, and of course, mixing in his own fantasies with the dresses shorter than a decent woman would wear for the occasion. Now fully hardened, he began to stroke himself slightly faster as the erotic images raced through his head, his eyes closing to focus. The creaking of the bedroom door shattered any sort of concentration he had, as well as ceased his activities, but the surprise caught him off guard. His eyes shot open and he snapped at the door, observing a foot entering the room, followed by a body, he tried his best to cover up.

"Go! Get out now!" He shouted lowly.

"Is the master sleeping?" she poked her head in anyway, she was about to make the bed, but Ciel's plans begged otherwise. Her eyes locked with his for a moment, both frozen in time, a painting, of an erotic scene gone wrong, her face went as red as her hair, a slight drop of blood exiting her nose. With the same blank expression she entered the room with she slowly left, the door shutting behind her.

"Oh for the love of…." Ciel slapped his forehead unable to compute the entire situation, his eye twitching slightly. He lay back for a few minutes, the anger and surprise sinking down as he looked over at the clock on his night stand. He still had half an hour. "Well I may as well finish up…." He started again, the images of ladies flashing in his mind. Meyrin. Supple breasts. Meyrin. Beautiful sauntering vixens. Meyrin. Lucious red lips. Meyrin. His mind was plagued with none other than the maid who interrupted him. She was rather pretty in his mind, though the thought never crossed him, but either he do something or not finish at all, and deal with quite the awkward situation. Ciel sighed to himself, he saw no other choice.

"Meyrin get in here!" He shouted into the manor. The door opened much more quickly than he thought, and there she stood, red as a beet and looking down.

"Y-yes master?" She inquired, closing the door behind her.

"Finish it for me." He looked to the end of his bed, avoiding eye contact.

"You… what?"

"Need I repeat myself? Is it not your duty to do your masters will?" He turned himself, and hung his legs over the end of the bed, exposing himself, looking aside.

"Y-yes master…" she approached him slowly and dropped to her knees, taking her hand she grabbed his erect penis and began to stoke it up and down. "Like this it is?"

The earl sighed in approval. "Yes, just like that. Grip a little firmer…" her hands squeezed down gently as his member throbbed in her palms. The slight sweat acting as a crude lubricant caused a moan to slip from Ciel. He looked down at the action of his attractive female maid serving him on her knees, she looked up slightly, making eye contact with him above her glasses. "Oh that's good…. right there…" She felt him throb and grow larger in her soft hands. "Unbutton your top." With only a slight smile, Meyrin used her free hand to pull down her apron, and unbutton her blouse, her well-endowed bosom a pot of gold before Ciel. The smooth, silky skin of his maid drove him crazy as his breath began to quicken. "_This is the best it's ever felt!" _

"Is this the way my master likes it?" Meyrin looked back at him.

He feigned strength and dominance. "Yes, a very good job, you're nearly through." He felt his hips begin to buck on their own, desiring more, as he reached his limit. Meyrin pumped even faster, her hand caressing over his throbbing rod over and over.

"That's much to fast! It feels to good Oh-~" His rock hard cock throbbed with an intensity, as his hot cum began to spurt from the tip. Jets of hot goo covered the face of his maid, spurting onto her breasts as well, causing them to shine as the hot sperm dripped off her erect nipples.

"Ooooh master came a lot he did!" Her hand still pumping though covered in hot cum.

"That's enough; it's quite sensitive at the moment." A spike of ecstasy running his body in the afterglow of his orgasm, Meyrin stood up, looking at her hands covered in the thick goo. Ciel looked in awe at the site, as his cum glistened from her already magnificent body; his head fell back in exhaustion. She gave her finger a lick, her face twisted

"Ooooh bitter it is!" she wiped her hands on her apron, and brought her apron to her face and chest before buttoning up.

"Prepare yourself a hot bath, can't go around my manor looking like that, then come back, and make my bed as you were supposed to…" He commanded, pulling up his trousers and sitting up.

"Yes master, I will" she smiled and walked out the room looking mostly clean. Ciel waited for a moment comprehending what just happened.

"I feel as though I shall be spent for a few days…" he murmured to himself before jumping up and heading downstairs for high tea and lunch.


End file.
